


Wedding of the Century

by gothicmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmisha/pseuds/gothicmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been calling it the "Wedding of the Century". The marriage of the Righteous Man and the Angel of Thursday. Dean and Castiel are getting married... Inspired by a comment made by Jenny Leigh Hemsing in the facebook group Destiel Forever on Facebook about a Supernatural themed wedding invitation I made.  Her Comment: “Cas, no one's gonna know what the fuck this says! Not even I can read your Enochian writings and I'm the groom!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding of the Century

**Art by 50shadesoffandomtrash[HERE](http://50shadesoffandomtrash.tumblr.com/post/148428395249/my-art-for-gothicmishas-deancassummerminibang)**

**Wedding invitation by me that inspired this fanfic[HERE](https://www.canva.com/design/DABu3bAAwPE/Wl7gQPeXgL06YaPd7syO6w/edit)**

“Cas, no one's gonna know what the fuck this says! Not even I can read your Enochian writings and I'm the groom!”

“My brothers and sisters know what it says, this one is for them. I made a copy in English for your family.” Castiel replies with a small smile and a chuckle. Dean just rolls his eyes and presses a soft kiss to the top of Castiel’s hair. He couldn’t believe they were getting married after years of being friends and fighting alongside each other. 

It all started a few years ago after Cas got his grace back from Metatron (the prick). Dean realized how much he loved Cas and just blurted out one night when him and Cas were hanging out in his room marathoning Star Trek on Netflix. He had had a few beers and was feeling buzzed and all snuggly and just blurted out, “I really do love you, Cas.”

Castiel had turned his head around from where he was laying on Dean’s bed and stared at him wide-eyed and whispered, “What did you say, Dean?”

So, Dean said it again, “I really do love you and I mean in that happily ever after I want to be with your forever kind of way.” Dean had never seen Cas’s eyes light up like that. He watched as Cas sat up and moved to the head of the bed, where Dean was sitting, and sat next to him.

“Are you serious, Dean?” Castiel asked shyly. Dean smiled as he wrapped an arm around Cas and pulled him closer.

“As serious as I love pie, Cas, I love you… More than Baby… More than pie and as much as I love Sammy.” Dean said with a warm smile.

“Oh!” was all Cas said as he snuggled into Dean. Dean pulled him closer and peppered kisses all over Cas’s face and eventually the kiss landed on those lips Dean always thought were plush.

 

“Dean? Deean? DEEAAAANN!” Castiel exclaimed loudly. Dean was jerked out of his memories and looked down at his angel. He smiled at the thought of his angel.

“Yeah, baby?” he asked

“What were you just thinking about just now?” Castiel asked as he placed wedding invitations into their respective envelopes.

“How we got together and when I told you I loved you the first time.” Dean said as he bent over and kissed Cas on the head again and rubbed his face in his soft hair.

“Oh, Dean, I was so happy that night and I have been happy ever since. Now please help me finish these invitations.”

“Yes, Dear.” He gave Cas one more kiss and started placing the bee sticker seals and stamps on the envelopes that were being mailed to their earthly family members.

***

After the Lucifer fiasco, God finally made an appearance to cast his sister Amara back to her cage and when Dean finally encountered him, he had been fuming mad to discover God had been Chuck Shurley the entire damn time.  After God had set everything back to rights, he asked Dean if he could talk to him. Dean figured that God had some things he needed to get off his chest because he sure in the hell did. All of a sudden Dean, Castiel, Sam and God were back at the bunker.

“Please wait one moment, Dean, and we will talk I must do something first.” Chuck tells him. Chuck raises his hand and just snaps his fingers. “There now everything really is set to rights. My children are back in heaven and every family member and friend you have lost while waging my battles have been returned to earth. Now, let’s talk, Dean.”

“What do you mean EVERY family member?” Dean asks. Before God can answer, Sam comes bursting into the room at full speed and almost falls as he comes to a screeching halt.

“Dean! Dean! Dad, Mom, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Kevin and Adam are all outside and their alive again!” Sam says excitedly and then takes back off in the direction he came from. Dean looks at God, who just smiles and nods. Dean jumps up, runs outside and slams right into Sam’s back. He walks around him and it was true. Everyone who he had named was outside. Dean started to cry when he saw his mother, Mary.

“Mom?” Dean says. She turns around and smiles at him. He runs over to her and wraps her in his arms.

“Oh, my little boy is a man now.” She says as she hugs him. She looks over at Sam. “My baby is too. Come on, Sam, it’s okay.” Sam slowly walks over and Mary pulls him into the hug with her and Dean too. They stand there for a long time, just wrapped in each other.

“Is there room for me too?” a deep voice says. Dean looks up and sees his dad and his brother Adam standing off to the side. He lets one arm free and holds it out; John walks over and wraps an arm around Mary.

Dean looks at Adam and says, “You’re a Winchester too, Adam, so get your ass over here.” Adam slowly smiles as he walks over. Dean and John both wrap an arm around him and their little family just stands in a family hug for a long time. Dean hears Bobby mutter, “Idjits” and Ellen and Jo laugh. Dean looks up and calls them over too. Then he sees Kevin and tells him to get his ass into the hug as well. They all stood there, with their arms all wrapped around each other for a long time. When they pull apart, Dean has tears on his cheeks. He starts wiping them away when he notices Cas standing by the front door of the bunker next to God. Dean smiles when he sees him and mentions him over. Castiel walks over slowly and Dean wraps his arm around him.

“Mom, there is someone I’d like you to meet-“Dean says but then is cut off by Mary.

“Oh, Castiel, How are you honey?” Mary says with a smile. Dean just stands there dumbfounded.

“Wait, you know him?” Dean says questioningly

“Yes, I’ve met him quite a few times.” She says with a very Sam like smirk.

“How?”

“Dean, I was in heaven and we meet angels occasionally. I met him one day when he was casually peeking around my garden in heaven. He was singing to the bees. I asked him who he was and he told me he was your angel. Isn’t he your angel?”

“Yeah, Mom, he’s my angel … in more ways than one. We’re together now and I love him.” Dean said with worry on his face, peeking off to the side at John.

“Dean, do you think I would disapprove of you finding love especially after years of watching you go from woman to woman? Boy, I thought you knew me better than that.” John says with a chuckle.

“Well, how was I supposed to know?” Dean says

“It don’t matter anymore because you found the person you love right.” John says with a chuckle.

“Yeah, Dad, you’re right and I love him more than pie AND the Impala.”

Sam’s eyes getting really big and lets out a slow whistle, “Damn, your serious aren’t you, Dean?”

“Yes, I am very serious, bitch. Cas is a very serious matter and I love him so much.”

“Yeah, I can see that, Jerk.”

***

“Dean?” Cas’s voice breaks him of his reverie into memories of God bringing his family back.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“We must finish these quickly before Sam comes in here and harasses us again.” Cas says as he looks around for Sam to just appear out of nowhere. Dean just laughs as he goes back to helping Cas.

“I don’t think he’s going to be bothering us anytime soon though.” Dean replies.

“What do you mean?”

Dean looks up at Cas and gives him a big smile, “He went to go tell Gabriel how he really feels about him. That was a couple of hours ago so I think it must have went off without a hitch”

“Sam and Gabriel? Together? Like Us?”

“Yeah, babe, just like us. Sammy told me the other day that he realized he was in love with him when Gabe went toe to toe with Lucifer. Sammy said he cried for days and that the only reason he didn’t kill himself after Gabe died is because he made a promise to him to watch out for you.”  

When Cas didn’t say anything Dean turned around and saw that Cas had a huge smile on his face. He leaned over, wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. “ Does it make you happy to know that our brothers love each other?”

“Yes, Dean. It makes me very happy. Gabriel and Sam both have been alone for so long and they both always outlive the person they love and now they have found that love they have been missing together. It makes me very happy, Dean.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re happy. I’m happy too because now I won’t have Sammy breathing down my neck all the time, Gabe will keep him busy. Sammy always acts like he’s my older brother.”

“Yeah, not happening, Deano.” an amused voice replies from behind them. Dean turns around and Sam and Gabriel are standing right behind them… holding hands and standing as close as possible to each other.

“What’s not happening, Gabe?” Dean asks.

“Me keeping Samsquatch busy. We came to harass you two together… it’s what brothers do. Come on, Cas, let’s leave Deano and Samsquatch to finish the invitations and we can go check how Anael, Camael , Gazardiel, Hadraniel, Samandiriel and Shushienae are doing on making your dress. “

“Gabriel, how did you get so many to help with my gown?” Castiel asked. Gabriel turned and looked at him, with a huge grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Well, you’re my little brother, Cassie. How could I not help with the wedding of the century?” he said with a chuckle.

“Wedding of the century?” Castiel asks with confusion on his face.

“That’s what they’re calling it, Cassie. Who are we to argue?” Castiel just smiled at Gabriel and within the blink of an eye they were on their way to the angels who were helping create Castiel's dream wedding gown.

So, wedding of the century, Dean?” Sam said with a laugh.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean said with a smirk

“Whatever you say … Jerk.” Sam said with a giggle as he and Dean went back to their task.

 

 ***

 

_A few days later…_

 

“Come on, Cassie, quit stalling! Everyone is probably at the church already!” Gabe yelled as he hurried up to Castiel and Dean’s bedroom. He opened the door and their stood his little brother, resplendent in a wedding gown made of the softest silk, lace and feathers from his own wings. Castiel turned and smiled shyly at Gabriel.  
  
“Sorry, Gabriel, but I wished to make sure my gown was perfect.” Castiel said as he pinned gardenias and peonies into his hair.

“You are perfect, in fact, you look better than all the ladies. Well, not all the ladies, I’m sure Deano would be offended by what I just said.” Gabriel said with a smirk.

“Gabriel?!” Castiel said with a grace tinted voice

“Now, now, Cassie. I promised to be good and I will be. You can count on me not ruining your wedding.

“You better behave or I’m telling Father.”

“No, anything but that, Cassie, if you’re ready now, let’s go to the church.”

“Yes, I’m ready.” Castiel looped his arm around Gabriel’s, who then snapped his fingers and flew them to the atrium of the church. Charlie was there waiting for them.

“It’s about time, Dreamy. Let’s get you and Chuckles your flowers and get you into position. Hey Chuck, they’re here! Let’s get this show on the road!” Charlie yelled out into the doors and she handed Castiel his bouquet and pinned Gabriel’s boutonniere to his suit. Chuck (aka God) walked into the room and the smile already on his face grew even larger when he saw Castiel and Gabriel.

“Ah, look at my littlest angel. All grown up and ready to leave the nest.” He said. Castiel rolled his eyes and glared at him while Gabriel let out a chuckle.

“Father, we have no time for your jokes. I’m getting married today.” Castiel said.

“I know, little one, and I just wanted to say… I am proud of you, Castiel. For finding your way and for doing what I set out for you to do. I hope you and Dean are very happy and if you ever need me to smite him for any reason –“

“Father!”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Let’s just get you married.”

“Thank you, Father.”

 

Castiel put his hand in the crook of his father’s arm and they followed Gabriel to the doors of the interior of the church. Ellen was there putting everyone in position for the procession. Gabriel took his place in front of Castiel and their father. Gabriel was shocked that Castiel has chosen him to be his maid of honor.  Before any of them could say anything, the processional music began. The first strains of Billy Squire’s “Lonely Is the Night” hit Castiel’s ears and he smiled. He nodded his head to Ellen and she signaled to Jo to begin her way down the aisle. Jo, Kevin and Charlie all went down the aisle with some of the hunters Dean knew. Gabriel waved at Castiel and then made his way down the aisle. Finally, it was Castiel and Chuck’s turn to go down the aisle. The moment they crossed the threshold into the church’s sanctuary, Castiel was awestruck at all of the decorations especially the sheer multitude of flowers. He looked directly at the altar and smiled widely when he made eye contact with Dean. Dean wore a classic suit with a tie the same color green as his eyes and Castiel was struck with the beauty of the smile on Dean’s face.

Chuck and Castiel made it to the altar and Dean steps forward. Chuck places Castiel’s hand in Dean’s. He steps back with a smile and places a soft touch on Castiel’s cheek. Castile smiles at Dean as he takes his hand and guides him to the front of the altar where the priest stands.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Castiel and Dean in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before God to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The couple would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives.” the priest states and continues, “As the Bible reminds us in Corinthians, _"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails."_ In the time that Castiel and Dean have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Castiel and Dean together.”

 

The priest then looks up and asks, “Who gives this man’s hand in marriage?”

“I do.” Chuck says with a huge smile.

“Good, good If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.” the priest asks. No one says anything and with a smile the priest continues with the ceremony.

“We come now to the words Castiel and Dean want to hear the most today...the words that take them across the threshold from being engaged to being married. A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment.  It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life. Before you declare your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today. Castiel, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Dean in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

 “I do.” Castiel says with a smile.

“Dean, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Bride in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

“I do.” Dean says with such conviction that Castiel’s smile turns into a beaming grin.

“Under the eyes of God, I solemnly consecrate these matrimonial proceedings and the sacred covenant you shall both enter into on this day. Marriage is an ancient rite. As you enter into this union, you are choosing to take part in a historical human establishment and are pledging your commitment before the witnesses present here today to enter into that tradition with honor. As Jesus said: _"Have you not read that He who made them at the beginning ‘made them male and female,"_ he also taught that, _"For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh'? So then, they are no longer two but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let not man separate."_ Castiel, please give your bouquet to Gabriel. Dean and Castiel having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows. Please face each other and hold hands.”

 

Castiel hands his bouquet to Gabriel and turns to clasp hands with Dean and Dean smiles brightly when he can look directly at Castiel’s face. “Oh, God, Cas, you’re so beautiful.” He whispers.

Castiel smiles shyly at Dean and whispers, “You are beautiful too, Dean.”

The priest places his hand on top of theirs and continues the ceremony, “Castiel, please repeat after me... I, Castiel, take you, Dean, to be my husband. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives.” The priest says.

Castiel looks deep into Dean’s eyes and repeats the vow, “I, Castiel, take you, Dean, to be my husband. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives.”

 

“Now, Dean, repeat after me… I, Dean, take you, Castiel to be my husband. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope,  and made new every day of our lives.”

Dean repeats his vows with tears running down his face, “I, Dean, take you, Castiel to be my husband. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope,  and made new every day of our lives.”

The priest turns towards the guests and asks, “May the one who holds the rings bring them forward.” Kevin steps forward and produces a silver box covered in sigils and opens it. Inside lay two rings of silver, Castiel couldn’t make out the design on them but it didn’t matter, they were the most precious things he had ever beheld, other than Dean. Kevin offers the box to the priest, who takes it and says,

“To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day. Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved ones hand?”

Castiel slides a ring onto Dean’s finger and says, **“** I, Castiel, give you Dean this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.”  

Dean slides the other ring onto Castiel’s finger and presses a kiss to it and says, “I, Dean, give you Castiel this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

The priest smiles and pats both of them on the shoulder and says loudly, “By the power vested in me, by the Catholic Church and by the state of Kansas, I pronounce you, Castiel and Dean as husband and husband, lawfully wedded before God. Dean, you may now kiss Castiel, forever sealing your union.”

Dean’s face pulls into a large bright smile and pulls Castiel into his arms. He places a hand on Castiel’s left cheek and dips in to give him a soft, slow kiss. Someone whistles when their lips touch and both Castiel and Dean break into giggles. Dean raises his hand to their guest and gives whoever it is the middle finger but continues to kiss Castiel. When he pulls back he rests his forehead on Castiel’s and then slowly pulls back.

The priest even laughs at what goes on and broadly announces, after Dean pulls back from the kiss, “Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you, Dean and Castiel Winchester!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> edited since posting


End file.
